


Fallen Into Grace

by Mauisse_Flowers



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But with good reason, F/M, Gen, I KINDA kill off the Flock???, Like I didn't want to it but I did, the Voice is a knowing asshole, there's also some minor deaths, this is odd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse_Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A voice came from the roof stairwell, grumbling the whole way. "Why does Tony need me up here? I don't fly, I just shoot arrows, what even– <em>oh my fucking god. Tony, Pietro, what did you do?</em>"</p><p>"Not guilty!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Into Grace

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this weird dream where the Flock had died and Max was pregnant, left with twins. That came out as kittens. I have no clue. But apparently they spend half of their time looking like normal babies and the other half as kittens. Because they're mutants. That's what I'm going with on the kittens, since my dream wasn't explaining that. It also had the Avengers in it, who became like a family to her and just fawned over the itty bitty twins. I think Max was around 18-19, maybe even 17. I'm keeping Angel, because Max deserves to still have Angel. And as far as this thing is concerned, _Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports_ was the last Max Ride book. Max saved the world by stopping Itex. Though she still has a few branches of it left until it's completely gone. So, there's that thing in all its insanity.  
>  Concerning the MCU aspect, I'm putting this post AOU and pre- _Ant-Man_ , meaning the Flock dealt with their things before the Avengers were dealing with things, and SHIELD put off finding the Flock because they needed specialists and didn't have those yet. Plus, the Flock was taking out Itex faster than SHIELD could have. _The Amazing Spider-Man_ , the _X-Men_ films, and Netflix's _Daredevil_ is also a thing, because why not. Concerning AOU canon, this has Pietro living (and everyone knows this), Wanda does have her Powers of Probability, Clint is still a carni dork, and Clint's family being the best supporters and forms of recovery ever. Because kids and a wide open farm are the best things ever. Especially for young mothers who watched her family die and dudes who did die. Hm, it's also in Third Person because I absolutely suck at First Person. I will keep Max's snark intact to the best of my abilities.  
>  Be forewarned, I've never written Max before. Have fun on this wild ride.

When your mother, or moms in general, tell you that the moment you see your baby all the pain goes away, you should look them in the eye and call bullshit. Max knows this personally. Dr. Martinez had told her that before, about how when she'd gotten to see Ella and Max, she had calmed down and just felt euphoria.

But, before jumping into that, let's go back a bit, explaining how Maximum Ride ended up on the roof of the most heavily guarded facility in the Northern Hemisphere, Flock gone, giving birth to twins. With a crying blond, freaking out dude with a bad hair job and a worried billionaire.

* * *

The Flock had died a week ago.

They were taking a reprieve at Dr. Martinez's, wanting to be ready since Max was going to give birth any day. Only Angel knew the gender, tight lipped about it. Little telepath also knew how many kids there were, since Max felt she was getting beat by more than one set of feet and fists. Max had refused to have Dr. Martinez check her, and ultrasounds were out of the question, taking the world by as much storm as she could with a growing bump.

For the past nine months, or year if you wanted to be real technical, the Flock had fallen off the global and political scene. Dr. Martinez had tried to have them speak with activists and scientists and go places where 'they were needed', but on deliberation, no one thought it a good idea and had declined. Very strongly. As in, they left when not listened to strongly.

Angel and Fang had nearly had a heart attack when Max had cramped up while flying. Fang and Iggy had to both grab her so she wouldn't completely fall out of they sky when Fang alone couldn't keep her up. While she rested her wings, Nudge and Gazzy crowded around her begging to touch and feel the kicking baby, Fang and Angel had conspired against her. They decided it was best to go somewhere safe when she popped.

It was times like these she hated Fang and them be stupidly hormonal. She was eighteen, and supposed to be saving the world, as the Voice always said when it decided to speak. Not dealing with pregnancy cramps and cravings weirder than Gazzy's. The only highlight was seeing Nudge go silent when the motormouth got to feel the kid kick Max in the spleen.

When the cramps passed, and Baby (Max's personal name for the boulder in her belly) stopped kicking, they had flown to Dr. Martinez's house. Arizona wasn't that far away, having passed it a few hours back. Dropping in for a quick visit wasn't uncommon, deciding to stay was. But the veterinarian didn't mind, ecstatic to have Max staying, and with her grandchild so close to coming.

"I'm not going to a hospital." Max had warned, no room for argument, leaning in the doorway. Dr. Martinez had shrugged, spreading out the pallet for the floor in Ella's room where Nudge would be sleeping. Angel and Max would be sharing a guest room and the boys the other.

"I'm fine with a home birth. I had one with Ella." She'd replied, placing another pallet on top the first to make it softer, followed by sheets and bedspread. She tucked back her dark hair, looking to her eldest daughter. "My only concern is what you're going to do with the baby? You can't keep traveling and fighting with a baby on board. I'm still surprised you haven't had a miscarriage from your flying."

"Low altitude." Max looked around her half-sister's room. At the knickknacks, the lived in feel, the warmth to it. Ella had gotten into politics as of late, the sciences to be exact. She was also a major rights activist, and from what Max understood she was getting into hacking. Iggy loved it, they all did. "It won't hurt Baby as much as if I flew the same as a plane."

Dr. Martinez smirked. "You've been reading baby books."

Max's eyes widened, looking away with a heavily embarrassed blush covering her face. "No! I just... I've been glancing. And so have the others. Particularly Angel and me..."

"You've been reading up. That's good." Dr. Martinez smile downturned a little, flattening, gaze soft. "Do you want to keep the baby, Max? You can raise them right here, in a safe environment. I won't push for anything until they've gotten older."

Max glared at the ground, wrapping her arms around her middle, hunching down a little. "I want to. I really do. But even if we've stopped a branch of Itex, we still have Flyboys to deal with  
constantly. Because we haven't stopped all of Itex. I can't just stop, when they'll come after us. The Flock needs a leader, and I need a Flock."

"Max, do you really think I'd let a few robots get passed the front yard?" Her mom replied, in that voice Max knew only belonged to a mom. It wasn't scolding, or mean, or soft, or cool. It was a mom voice. And Max knew the answer Dr. Martinez wanted, and the right answer she didn't.

"You wouldn't let them," Max compromised. "But they'd get by anyway."

A sigh. "Then what do you plan to do? A baby would make things hard. You were able to raise Angel before anything went wrong." She walked passed Max into the hallway, heading for the kitchen. "And you don't want to give them up, or stop fighting Itex. You have to choose one or the other. For once, there isn't a compromise."

Dr. Martinez had made cookies, with big chunks of chocolate chips. She also had a bowl of salsa, a container of hummus, and a few slices of cheese set out. Max's eyes lit up at the sight, snatching Fang's half-eaten cookie from his hand and scooping up a big blob of salsa on it. Gazzy gagged, Nudge yelped, Angel's nose wrinkled, Iggy furrowed his brows in confusion, Ella choked, and Fang sighed in defeat. Max always took Fang's cookies when they were half-eaten. Only Fang's.

It had to be payback for knocking her up. Had to be.

After a messy dinner, messier clean up, and long, hot bath on Max's part, everyone went to bed. Angel cuddled up next to Max, wrapping her arms around Max the best she could. The blonde child had murmured a soft goodnight and promptly nodded off. This was something Angel never did due to her telepathy, wanting to make sure the area was safe for everyone else before sleeping. Max had sighed, and followed, knowing they were safe if Angel felt that way.

Fang didn't come and knock on her door to draw Max from bed. He stayed in the guest bedroom he shared with Iggy and Gazzy. And Max slept on until Angel stirred, mumbling about water.

Max woke with a start when Angel shifted to crawl out of bed, blinking at the blurry clock. The bright red numbers said it was a quarter past two. Max grunted, following the other to use the bathroom and meet in the kitchen. Total, at the foot, huffed, opening one brown eye before following.

A few cookies were left over, placed in a baggie. Angel and Max split them, Max grabbing a container of hummus for hers. Angel had wrinkled her nose again, tentatively dipping the corner of a cookie into the hummus.

"Not like that!" Max murmured, scooping up a big glob of hummus. "You have to get a lot of it, or it doesn't taste as good."

"Okay." Angel did as shown, and gagged. Max covered her mouth to keep from spitting up cookie, swallowing so she could laugh. She gave the hummus covered cookie to Total, but he turned up his nose, so Angel gave it to Max. "Maaax, you have the weirdest tastes when pregnant."

"Blame Fang." Max offered with a grin. "He's the one who did it."

"Well, yeah. That's how kids are made." Angel replied. "But you didn't use protection, so the fault is both of yours."

Max thought over the statement, and nodded, taking a long gulp of milk. "Any ideas on what you want to do tomorrow? We can do anything, seeing as we don't have school like Ella."

"I'd like to go to the library," Angel replied softly, eating her last cookie and finishing the last of her milk. "They might have different books for child care."

"I'll get the address from Mom in the morning." Max pushed away from the counter, getting up to rinse out the cups and put away the hummus. She bent, patting Total even as he told her not to. "C'mon, let's get back to bed."

"Max," distress had filled Angel voice, grabbing Max's sleeve and yanking her back as the doorway exploded.

"Whoa!" Total yelled, thrown back. He hid behind Angel, growl low.

Max stared at the doorway that was now engulfed in flames. She could hear a few voices upstairs, getting louder. She moved to head upstairs. "We have to–"

"We don't have time!" Angel pulled Max toward the other door heading into the entrance hallway. "Gazzy and Ella are okay. They'll get the others out."

"Angel, Gazzy's only–"

Angel's baby blues stared up at Max for a hard moment, daring Max to finish those words.

"Gazzy's my brother, he can handle himself."

They'd reached the front door when a second bomb went off, this time upstairs. The two were thrown off balance, using the walls and door as supports. Max unlocked the door and got outside, Angel following with Total in her arms. The flames from the house licked the tree line when they turned, sirens wailing in the far distance. People had come out of their homes to stare at the house, to watch the trees bordering the property catch embers and start to smolder.

"Gazzy isn't there." Angel said in a small voice, tears already in her eyes.

"Can you hear anyone?" Max turned to Angel, kneeling the best she could. She had to shake Angel to get her attention, causing the telepath to drop Total. "Can you hear anyone?"

Angel shook her head, slow. The tears began to fall and Angel grabbed Max, clinging. Her little shoulders were hunched to her ears, sobs loud, reminding Max of screams. Max had never seen Angel react to anything this way. Max's own cheeks were wet, body tense. She could feel herself holding in a break down. She didn't have the time.

"Shh," Max murmured as medics and firefighters began to swarm the scene. "It, uhm, it'll be..."

No, no. She wasn't an adult. Not yet. She wasn't going to lie to Angel like one. "We'll get through this. We always do."

It all blurred together over the next hour. The medics tried to check them, and a news crew arrived. When the news showed up was when they ran away, saying they had to find a pay phone. It was a good enough excuse that gave them time to find a place to get a running start.

Max wasn't sure how long they flew. Max just new the skyline was starting to lighten and it was time to stop. Neither could continue to carry Total. They needed to eat. They were also in night clothes and needed to change. A t-shirt and Dr. Martinez's old maternity nightgown wasn't going to cut it. Especially when Max needed a bra. And they needed supplies. Like food.

Max could focus on this, give her some more time to get her emotions under control before facing the facts. Angel needed someone to be strong. Angel needed... Max needed a rest.

_Then rest Max._

Oh, now the Voice decides to show up. _Where the hell were you when my mom's house blew up and killed nearly my entire family?_

_Rest Max. Find supplies when you wake up._

Against her better judgement, Max listened to the Voice. They dropped below the tree line and found a couple sturdy branches. Total curled on the branch below Angel, across from Max. He'd been crying as well, his muzzle soaked. Max was the only one who hadn't started screaming and sobbing yet. She waited until she thought Angel had gone to sleep before getting up on shaky feet and flying to the forest floor.

She counted to twenty as she walked before finally sitting, letting the bark of a tree dig through her dress into her skin. Max crossed her legs, gripping her knees until her knuckles whitened, the bones of her knees creaking with pain. She took a few deep breaths, working to reign in just how bad it all hurt, and cried. Well, cried wasn't accurate. More like she screamed and sobbed, tearing up the grass and beating against the tree until her skin bled. Then she laid there and cried.

Max didn't know she'd fallen asleep until Angel was shaking her awake, calling her name softly. Total was sitting, waiting patiently, a droop to his eyes.

"We have to go Max."

"I know, I know." She got up, wincing at the pain in her hands.

"Max! What did you do?" Angel grabbed Max's hands, frowning. Her hands warmed, a blue glow rising from her hands. Max winced again, watching the cuts and scrapes heal, leaving behind dried blood. When they got to a town, Max would wash the blood off.

Over the years, everyone had developed new abilities. Among the many Angel had gathered was the ability to heal. The bigger the wound the slower the heal. Angel could also breath underwater- something Fang and Max shared- manipulate people with her mind, change minor parts of her appearance, talk with fish, and mentally talk with animals. Sometimes, Max gets a headache from keeping up with all the powers Angel had.

"I punched a tree." Max replied, standing. "And ripped up the ground."

Angel helped her up, frown still in place. "Max, you shouldn't do that. You're stressing your body out and it's upsetting them."

"I can tell." Max pressed her hand to her mouth, stomach rolling. She stumbled away from Angel to throw up, breathing heavy. She hadn't thrown up in a long while. That was new.

"Told you it upset them." Angel patted the older birdkid's elbow, walking ahead. "There's a town thirty or so minutes away. I don't think it's very big."

Max made a face. "I just realized I don't have my card. We can't buy anything now. We'll have to steal."

"Actually..." Angel picks up Total.

"I have it in my collar." Total proudly replies, lifting his head to let the blonde turn the collar around and reveal a black leather pouch his fur had hidden. "Angel puts it in every night when we stay at Mrs. Martinez in case we have to run."

"I guess it came in handy." Angel pulled the card out, thumb running over Max's name slowly.

She looked so sad. "I wish it hadn't."

"Me too." The dog sighed. "That wasn't fair."

An angry look touched Angel's face. "No one planted them while we were there, I would know, so it had to be while we were gone. They planned this."

"Then we need to find out who. It was Itex, I'm sure of it. We just need to find who in Itex did it." Max's stomach grumbled and a sharp kick had her scowling. "We can't save the world on an empty stomach, or in our night clothes."

Over the next week, the three kept low and out of the spotlight. Cheap motels or okay looking homeless shelters. Monday, Max wasn't feeling her best. Not sick wasn't feeling her best, but the baby-is-trying-to-kill-me wasn't feeling her best. They'd stayed in a motel on the edge of New Jersey and New York. It looked like the motel you came to for a one-night stand or to have fun with a hooker.

Max didn't say that to Angel, of course, but she probably knew that already.

They'd decided the night before that Canada was a good place to go. And since the baby was probably a birdkid like them, they needed out of America by the time she/he/other was born. The only things that came from Canada were comedians, musicians, actors, and crazy moose chase stories from the local middle school librarian. None of those were things they were, which was perfect.

Now that we've caught up, let's ask the obvious question; how did they end up on the roof of the new Avengers facility? To put it simple, the plan was to fly over the Canadian boarder. To do that and not get caught, they had to fly higher than they had been since it was found out Max was pregnant.

Angel said the baby wasn't ready for another day or two, meaning flying that high shouldn't be so bad if she went into labor a little early. Just as long as they'd gotten over the boarder by then. They could land and bam, the baby was a legal citizen of Canada and they couldn't get chased out if Max claimed Angel as her sister.

Neither are science wizards by far. They could be good at it, but they've never gone to school (those couple of months with Anne didn't count). If they had, they'd know it was still a huge safety risk to go up to such high altitudes while pregnant and, since they weren't in a plane, would have an even worse effect.

Max wasn't in the air for more than twenty minutes when she felt it. Water ruining her underwear, soaking the skirt she'd worn for when it was time to give birth. The fluids were a little bloody as she watched it fall in a type of disconnected shock. Then the first contraction hit and she screamed, dropping like a stone.

"Max!" Angel screamed, diving after the pregnant birdkid. She grabbed Max's hand, trying desperately to stop the descent.

The contraction past and, panting, Max headed for the first place she could reach. Max didn't recognize the giant A like Angel did, only knew she had to land or go splat like an egg. Angel pulled the backpack Max had off before pulling off her own, pulling out motel towels and wash clothes and bottled water and other necessities. Max tried to help, but she was smacked away, ordered to take even breaths and count between contractions. Begrudgingly, she did.

The next took ten minutes, and by that time they'd been noticed by the guy running track around the facility. Probably because of the god-awful scream Max let out, using every curse she knew as a following, damning Fang's name for good measure.

"Well, isn't this a sight," Total uneasily laughed. "I wish I could help."

"You can by letting me hold your hand and shutting up." Max offered, glaring at the Scottie. The dog shut his mouth, beady eyes widening. "I thought- oooooh, holy shit. Angel, how long is this supposed to take?"

"Uhm, usually births are anywhere between five to twelve hours." Was the uneasy reply as she had Max shift to set folded towels under her elbows on the gravel roof. Angel set a towel under Max's front to protect the baby when it came out. "The baby getting out is typically five to ten minutes, though sometimes close to an hour."

"And C-sections?" Max asked, shifting to find even a little comfort.

"Five to ten minutes. We don't have the things needed for it, and it's better to have a doctor do it."

A groan, head falling back. "I really hate Fang."

"Let me tie back your hair. It can get messy." Angel did so before Max could reply, and the roof door opened up.

Angel jumped, turning quickly to stare at the silver haired guy now ten feet away. Max's eyes widened then glared.

"What is going on– oh my god. I am not– uh, I–" He backed up, weird accent quickly turning high-pitched, going from aggressively defensive to terrified fleeing.

"Oh no you don't!" A dog and two birdkid's shouted. Angel pointed a finger at him. "Go get more towels and bottled waters and be back fast. Grab something soft for the babies, too."

"Babies?" Max turned to glare at Angel as the man fled, too fast for either to see. "You never said there was more than one."

"I thought you knew that already?" Angel replied. "You acted like it."

"I thought it, but didn't think it was true!"

Angel rolled her eyes. "Well, there are four. Only two have been talking to me."

"Oh my god. You speak baby, too. Not just fish. Great."

"Actually, I speak mutant c–"

"I am back." The man had returned, a backpack of water hanging over one shoulder and a huge stack of fluffy towels, all dropped next to Total. "May I g–"

"No. Hold Max's hand." Angel ordered. "Another contraction is about to hit."

The man did as told, looking back at the roof exit in regretful remorse before he was distracted by Max trying to crush his hands. He yelped and tried to pull away, only to have Max latch her other hand on like the jerk she was.

"I am Pietro." He huffed after the contraction passed.

"Good for you." She replied grumpily. "Angel, I really want that C-section right now."

"Sorry. No can do."

"You've gotta be–"

"Well, who are these two young ladies?" A robotic voice called, landing on the roof. Pietro let out a sigh of relief and stood. "Roadrunner, who'd you knock up?"

"I did not knock up any lady, Stark! They were here to begin with." Pietro snapped. "You hold the lady's hand. She about broke mine!"

"Who decides to name their kid Stark?" Max queried, ignoring Angel who was trying to wipe sweat off her brow while pulling off her ruined underwear at the same time. "Angel, one at a time."

"I've never helped someone give birth before. I'm nervous." Angel cut off the underwear with a pair of elementary school scissors first, ignoring the startled men, both for the same reason.

"You don't know who this man is?" Pietro asked, pointing at Stark.

"Should I?" Max grated.

"Yes. I'm Tony Stark." Goatee looked so insulted she didn't know him. "Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist? Leading innovator of clean energy?"

"As great as getting rid of fossil fuel sounds, _I'm in the middle of giving birth_ , so can we please save it for later when I get even less of a care?" She demanded, ready to scream because _holy shit do my kids have claws or something?_ "I currently need a hand to break, and you two are the only options."

"Um, um, Max?" Angel's voice was distressed. That wasn't good. Distressed Angel was never good. Distressed Max was one thing, a Distress Fang was too, but to have Angel in distress? Nope, no, that shouldn't be happening. "The first one is crowning.

"Son of– this is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Max pointed at Tony. "C'mere. I'm not having you hold a soft newborn in that tin can. Lemme hold your hands instead."

"I don't think–"

" _Just do it_." All three mutants yelled, and Tony complied, gold and red suit sliding against the gravel. He knelt behind her and she grabbed both hands. She glared back at him. "This does not mean anything, Tin Man."

"Of course, Dorothy." He snarked back. "You're too young for my tastes."

"Gro- son of a flipping flip-flop."

"Great save." Tony commented dryly as Max clamped down on the suit and she followed Angel's instructions to the T. She didn't see the first one, but could hear it screeching from Pietro's arms angrily. "I've called for some help."

"Yay." Total sassed for Max since she was busy listening to Angel freak at the next being ready to come out.

"Your dog talks."

"No kidding."

"I'm too old for this."

A voice came from the roof stairwell, grumbling the whole way. "Why does Tony need me up here? I don't fly, I just shoot arrows, what even– _oh my fucking god. Tony, Pietro, what did you do?_ "

"Not guilty!" Both shouted as Angel yelled to push.

There wasn't a cry from this one and Total let out a small 'oh no,' Angel cleaning and wrapping the baby before handing it to the scruffy blond with the busted nose. He cursed, staring at the newborn with heartbreak that left an unease in Max more than it should have.

"You are aware there are wings on your back, right?" Tony asked, looking down. "As in, wings that a hawk has?"

"I am aware, yes." Sighed the tired mom. "I haven't even held them yet and I'm dealing with children. Someone, let me be saved this time."

_And where would the fun be then, Max?_

Max really wanted to scream then, or yell at the Voice for not showing up in a whole week. She was too busy crying out as she had to push again, and it was over. Angel was crying, so was the blond and Total. Angel refused to let Max hold either of the last two. Only two of the four wrapped bundles were crying.

Max struggled to sit up more, her entire body sore. She felt heavy, as if she'd been doped up. Blondie has both of the silent bundles, Angel and Pietro each holding one of the criers. Total was licking Max's hand and a sinking feeling was settling in the longer Blondie cried and her babies didn't.

"Angel, what's going on?" Max asked, struggling to get to her feet. Tony pressed down on her shoulders and she complied, too weak to fight back. "Angel? Angel?!"

"I'm sorry, Max." Angel looked up from the baby in her arms. "The reason only two talked to me was– the others they... oh, Max. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Angel, what happened? Don't you dare lie to me."

"Two of them were stillborn." Angel looked away, shame on her face. "I'm so sorry."

Max immediately rejected it. She was lying. Total was licking her as way of congratulations. Blondie and Total were crying because of the miracle of birth, not because of... No. No, no, no. Angel was wrong. She had to be. They didn't come all this way just to...

"No," Max hunched over, bursting into tears. The word repeated itself, over and over, again and again. She wished Fang, or Dr. Martinez was there, rubbing her shoulder and letting her wail. She wished she could be alone and scream, never stopping. "Angel, no."

Total moved into her lap, curling up. Her crying got harder, shoulders tense. Her whole body hurt, from her heart to her ears to her toes. But most of all her heart. That's where it all started. Where the rest of her Flock, where Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Ella, Dr. Martinez and Ari rested, to her two stillborns stayed, a constant pain.

"I'm sorry, Max."

Max passed out.

* * *

She isn't sure if it was from being drugged due to her breakdown, the pain, or something else. But she passed out. Max does know she woke up in a warm bed with an ugly colored bed sheet you only saw on farms in old western films. It was a pair of screaming babies that woke her. Screaming babies she knew instinctively were hers, without ever seeing them or being told so. She laid there, thinking over whether she deserved to be their mom or not. She wasn't exactly cut out for it, having to save the world and run from the government. But she wanted them. God, did she ever. And after finding out two of her four babies were stillborn? To know they'd never have those siblings as company, ever?

That seemed to make her decision.

Max got out of bed on shaky legs, stumbling to the large bassinet. It was a pretty white bassinet, very plain, and well worn. She liked it, honestly. And the two babies inside probably did too.

She wondered if either had her eyes or Fang's, and decided to look, legs giving out as she did. She leaned against the wall, dragging and pushing the bassinet to the bed with grunts and huffs. When it was there, she sat and reached in, remembering how she'd read it was done, recalling how she'd watched moms in public carry their babies.

Max's eyes widened when dirty blonde fur covering the infant greeted her, little ears topping the baby's head, eyes closed. "Oh my god. What." She looked into the bassinet and watched the black furred one wail and scream, little claw-less paws flailing. "This isn't a dream. What."

"They're hungry."

Max jumped, turning to stare at the brunette, eyes narrowing. "Who are you?"

"I am Wanda Maximoff, Pietro's twin sister." The woman in a red dress with a black belt replied. "You are Max, according to him and little Angel."

"You know Angel?"

"She is downstairs, playing the video games with Barton's son. She is beating him by reading his mind for his next moves. Of course, only you and I know this." Wanda did not sit, standing just inside the doorway. She motioned to the crib. "You really should feed them. They refuse any other milk, and keep Nathaniel up all hours of night."

"Where are we?" Max continued to ask questions, receiving answers just as freely once Max had maneuvered how to feed both kittens at the same time from each boob.

Barton's farm in Ohio. Why are we here? To recover. From what? Whatever it is that landed you on the Avenger's facility, giving birth to shape-shifting kittens. How did you know Angel was a telepath? Because I can read minds too. I am like you, a miracle.

"I am not a miracle. Neither is Angel." Max replied with more aggression than she'd meant. It upset the kittens (she needed to learn their genders and name them), so she had to hush them by offering more boob. "We're freaks. Made in test tubes and we were meant to die."

"And yet you did not." Wanda had sat, staying on the daybed to give Max and the babies their space. "You were freed by the scientist and traitor Jeb Batchelder. The man who left you to care for your family the Flock and later left you after burying his son, never to be seen again."

Max tensed again, baring her teeth. "How did you know that?"

"I am a telepath like Angel, as I said. You project more freely than you know, Max. That was the top of your mind, just after naming your children." She looked to the suckling kittens. "The blond is male and the black haired one female. Angel asks I tell you the others had spotted fur and were female and male. These sometimes turn into human babies, but prefer this form."

A distant look glazed over Wanda's eyes, sad smile touching her lips. It felt like Wanda had left the room as she talked. "They haven't been buried yet, so you could choose names."

"Oh joy." Max snarked as one kitten then the other detached and started the mew. Their eyes had yet to open. But, if they were anything like normal cats, they wouldn't for some time.

"Where did the feline DNA even come from. I only have two percent bird DNA..." Max mumbled, setting the boy in the crib so she could burp the girl before switching off. "And names, jeez. Me and Fang hadn't really thought of those. Figured we'd wait until they could choose themselves."

"A name is important."

Wanda's glossy eyes focused. Max flinched, glaring at the blond who'd shown up last second to help her give birth. He walked over, holding out a hand. "I'm Clint. Wanda might have told you that already."

Max didn't take his hand, so he stuffed it in his pocket. "She called you Barton. That's about it."

"Ah, yeah. Everyone does that. I'm never Clint, just Barton and Dad."

"Laura calls you Clint." Wanda pointed out.

"She's my wife. We're exceptions to each other."

A smirk spread over Wanda's red lips. "Say that in front of Laura next time."

He made a face. "I'm stupid, not suicidal."

"Can someone tell me in detail where I am?" Max asked, going so far as to raise her hand. "I didn't sign up for being dropped off at a farm."

"Like we were leaving you at the facility?" Clint scoffed, looking at her again. "You don't need steel and glass, you need wood and screen door. You really need a reprieve, obviously. Both the dog and kid said so." He sat on the edge of the bed at the foot, looking at the bassinet pointedly.

"Anyway, as I was saying, these two need names. Names are important, Max."

"I know that." She snapped, glaring at him. "I lived the first nine years of my life without one, as a number, a failed experiment in a long chain of failures."

Clint's eyes hardened from a friendly blue into steel. The chip on his shoulder became more evident. He wasn't scared of her, though. He didn't feel threatened by her. No, Clint was angry about what happened to her, threatened by the people who did this to her.

"Barton, you should go practice your aim." Wanda advised. "I will help Max come up with name for babies."

"Like I'm–"

"Barton," Wanda's dark eyes sparked with red. "She needs a rest from your fathering. It will not help her."

"Fine. But only because you're doing the freaky eye thing again." He stood, shaking his head.

"Try to not pick any random name. They're important."

"We know, now leave." Wanda stood to usher him out now, look cross. When he was gone, door shut firmly, Wanda returned to her seat. "He worries about everyone who comes through his front door. But you..." She searched for the words as Max stared wordlessly at the brunette. "You are a mother, with children to take care of, and so he worries more. You have had hard times, we can see this in the heavy shoulders and haunted look. This makes it worse on him."

Wanda turned her head, looking out the window to the landscape. "I leave you to think. I am here to bounce idea off of."

Max didn't think, just watched Wanda for a while. She wondered what landed her hear, vaguely recalling her from somewhere TV related. When she couldn't place Wanda- or her brother despite his unforgettable hair- Max turned her attention to the kittens, who fussed and whined. The boy had changed back, his hair all there, and his eyes were a dark, dark brown. Just like Fang's.

Max picked up the girl, smoothing the soft hair around her neck. The kitten mewed, it weak with her newborn throat so used to wailing. Her heart tugged, but it was gentler, happier. Max grinned at the baby, kissing her forehead. The fur grew into the baby's skin, big human ears popping out as flat kitten ears disappeared. A soft tuft of black hair rested on her head, skin dark like the boy's and Fang's, eyes bright blue like Jeb's.

The name came to her before she'd even really thought of any. It felt normal, saying the word as a name while looking at the little girl. "Raven. Your name," she felt something poke her arm supporting Raven, baby beginning to cry, "is Raven.”

"Her wings are hurting her." Wanda murmured. "It why they prefer their cat forms. The wings recede."

"I know." Max replied. "I was a baby once too. My wings didn't stop hurting until the down had grown in fully. I think I was four."

Slow, she turned Raven on her back, unwrapping the baby. Raven didn't have a diaper yet, which Max knew to fix after taking the baby's wings with little flecks of feathers and stretch them out.

Raven cried more, settling down when Max arranged the bony appendages for comfort, rubbing along the joints in slow circular motions. She remembered doing this for Nudge, Gazzy, and even Angel when they were much younger, it like second nature now.

Max wrapped her back in the small blanket so Raven's wings weren't covered before laying her back in the bassinet. Picking up the boy, Max repeated the actions, it taking longer to choose a name for him. There was a smudge on his cheek she wiped away, watching him fuss and half shift into a kitten, changing back completely when Max rubbed the base of his wings a moment later.

"I think Dusty is a good name." She grinned to herself, a little self deprecating. "Not a day old and he's dirty."

Wanda gave a puff of laughter from her seat. "It will fit their looks, too. How nice."

Max glanced up at Wanda blandly. "At least they won't share names with a fairy."

Wanda turned to look at Max, confused. "I do not understand. What fairy?"

"I've been on the run since I was fourteen and even I know about _The Fairy Odd Parents_." Max wrapped Dusty up, setting him in the bassinet. Legs less shaky than before, she stood up, heading for the door. "I'm hungry."

"Then sit." Wanda rose, reaching the door first and opening it. "I will fetch breakfast."

There was a baby crying down the hall, and a pair of kids shouting over the TV downstairs with a woman trying to intervene and stop them. It was jarring to hear so much noise that wasn't related to a fight or a large city. You could hear Clint call for the kids to quiet down, leaving the TV playing a show Max didn't know.

"I can do it myself, thanks."

Max stumbled after, ignoring Wanda's exasperated sigh. "Angel said you were hard head, but I never imagine this much."

"Self-reliance does that." She smirked back, foot catching on a stair, grabbing the banister tightly.

Her vision swam, making Max scowl. She stayed standing exactly where she was. "I'm really hungry."

"Sit down." Wanda sighed, already at the bottom of the stairs. "I will send Pietro to take you to kitchen."

"I don't–!"

"Hello!" Pietro called cheerfully, sitting next to her now, lanky arms balanced on his lanky legs. Max pressed her lips thin, staring hard at him in the "go away before I rip out your spleen" way. "You look much more lively."

"I will break your back." She warned darkly.

"Aw, you wound me." Max was lifted up into his arms, a grunt escaping her. "But still, I go on!"

"Put me down! Put me-!" She reached for his ear, to twist it off, but everything around her blurred. She didn't feel whiplashed, she could fly faster than 300 mph, but it still left her dizzy. Her empty stomach churned and Max’s scowl deepened. “Put. _Me. **Down**._ ”

He set her in a seat, watching her sway before she grabbed the table to steady herself. Her face was pale under the sun-burnt color of her skin. Then she turned the seat to see into the living room where Angel was now reading, book cover hidden from Max's view.

"Morning, Max." Angel said without looking up. "Raven and Dusty are good names." She looked up this time, smile easy. "What about the other two?"

"I think Nudge and Iggy." Angel's fingers twitched, smile dropping completely. "It's a good choice, don't you think?"

 _Max, are you sure?_ Angel's voice drifted across her mind, sounding worried. _It seems… sudden._

 _I'm sure._ Max replied. _They aren't getting a proper burial, so let's give them one._

_We could ask, instead. They're good people, Max. I trust them._

Max's blank expression changed, lips turning down. _I don't trust them._ "They have to earn my trust first." She told Angel aloud, so everyone knew just how little she trusted them.

"Oooh, do you read minds like Wanda?"

Max looked down at a girl who looked to be eight or nine, brown hair braided in pigtails. Her eyes were the same blue as Clint's, just without the horror and age mixed in. She smiled at Max without a care, one of her front teeth was missing with the adult tooth just poking out the gums.

Pietro blurred out the front door, and she only knew that because it swung open and closed with a bang. Wanda exited to the back porch. Max certainly didn't miss them.

"Angel told me she can, too, but she doesn't do it unless she asks or needs to." The girl went on, climbing into the seat by Max. "I'm Lila, and that," she pointed at the eleven-year-old boy bent over a Nintendo in a bean bag chair, "is my brother Cooper!"

He looked up at his name, snapping the game closed. "What, Lila?"

"She's a mind reader, too!" Lila declared as Max denied this, "No, I'm not."

Lila looked at her with surprise as Cooper continued to watch in interest. "You're not? Then what's your power? Daddy has really good eyesight and aim."

Despite herself, Max smiled. "It's a secret." Actually, not really. She could breathe underwater, fly fast, and had super strength. She used the latter two often. Just the latter in the last nine months.

Lila looked down in disappointment, and Cooper lost interest. "Oh." Then she perked up, turning and taking the covered plate set on the counter. She slid it in front of Max. "Mom made that for you earlier, but you were still asleep. Angel ate a lot, like Pietro does, so Mom made a lot for you too." Her brows furrowed, a curious pucker to her lips. "You have wings like Angel, right?"

Max twitched a little, glancing at Angel who was 'busy' with Cooper, both playing with Total. Angel turned and looked at Max innocently, causing Max to sigh. Okay, she would work with this, since Angel wanted her to.

"Yes. I do."

"Do they hurt?" Lila asked with honest concern. Jesus, kids were so sincere. It made Max feel bad about when they'd get older and realize just how bad the real world could be. "The babies cry because of their wings, so I wanted to know."

"For about four years, yeah, they hurt. It's the feathers coming in and the tenderness of the skin around the joints." Max shrugged, uncovering the plate to find a big helping of strawberry pancakes, sausage links, and hash browns. "In a year, their bodies will stop feeling it. If I can keep them from changing so much. There's also the molting when we hit puberty that's just _evil_."

"Molting? Like lava?"

"Sweetheart," Clint came in through the back door, dirt smeared across his cheeks and more than a little sweaty, "molting is when birds shed their feathers for fresh ones."

"Oooooh, okay." Lila made a face. "I never wanna grow wings."

Clint ruffled her hair as he passed by, watching Max inhale the food before her. Then he caught her eyes and stared. "I don't think they wanted to either."

The stairs creaked, a gurgling baby was heard with a woman's quiet hum. Max looked away from Clint to watch through the doorway. The woman had Lila and Cooper's hair, eyes a deep brown, she was filled out and looked her age. On her shoulder was a baby with a sandy head of hair, the baby the source of the gurgling.

When she saw Max, she seemed stunned for a moment, then smiled. "I'm so glad you're awake! When Clint and Pietro brought you in with your family, I was so worried." She moved to set the baby in a high chair, and brown eyes stared after his mother. "I hope you're feeling better. I figured you woke up when the twins got quiet."

"Uh," _Max, she's nice, and she doesn't mind the wings_ , "yeah. Sorry if they kept your kid up."

"It's fine. Nathaniel was already a crier if not in his mom's arms." She held out a hand, smile a lot like Dr. Martinez's. "I'm Laura."

"Baaabe," Clint whined, picking up Nathaniel as he giggled and failed to clap his hands. From where she sat, Max could smell the baby’s diaper. "Nathan wet himself again."

"Then change the diaper." Laura replied. "I've been doing them six out of ten times."

Max watched the scene in fascination, wondering if that's something Fang and her might have done. Thinking over it, neither were immature enough to whine about changing a diaper. If Gazzy changed the diaper for them, sure. Maybe Nudge, too.

"It's not even eleven yet." Clint whined, heading up the stairs with Nathaniel. "Ugh. I'm gonna have to wash my hands first."

Laura watch him go with no short amount of amusement. "He loves kids, really. Nathan just has _really_ smelly diapers. It's a bit hilarious."

“I could smell it from here.” Max winced. “That’s, uhm, bad.”

“Not actually. If it was his…” Laura trailed, staring at the mouthful of pancake and sausage halfway to Max’s mouth. “Let’s bring this up later when there isn’t food involved.”

Max stared at Laura for a moment, unsure of what she meant. It registered and she looked away, lips curling back in disgust. “Good idea.”

“Mom, Max is like Angel.” Lila trailed Laura out of the kitchen, talking excitedly.

She went on and on about Max, how she was happy the babies weren’t crying anymore and that everyone was alright. If Max was younger, she might have snapped at Lila and told her nothing was alright. But she was older, so she let Lila go on.

Angel didn’t let Lila, hearing Max’s thoughts and feelings, how much it grated and strung her out. “Hey, Lila! I wanna show you something.”

“What is it?” Lila asked excitedly, coming over quickly, easily distracted. She plopped down between Cooper and Angel, blue eyes big as Total rolled over and looked her in the eyes.

“Nice to meet you.” Total spoke, opening his mouth in the dog approximation of a grin.

Cooper and Lila squealed in different octaves, Cooper falling back as Lila picked Total up. “You have the best dog ever! I wish Lucky could talk. But he has one eye and likes pizza, so I guess that’s cool too.”

“I can jump high too.” Total proudly stated. “And I have,” he wiggled out of Lila’s arms, spreading his little wings, getting awed sounds from the siblings, “these.”

“Can you fly with them?” Cooper asked in awe. “They look too small.”

Total’s voice dropped. “They are. _But_ , they’re still growing. Eventually, I’ll fly like them.” He tossed his head in Angel and Max’s directions.

“Hey, don’t compare your ability to fly to mine,” Max called, pointing the fork at him. “I can fight, you can’t even bite.”

The dog’s eyes narrowed. “I can.”

“You never have before.”

“Guuys,” Angel interjected. Both dog and birdgirl stood down.

Total huffed, looking away. Max stood to clean her plate and put it in the dishwasher. It was the only thing she was good at in the kitchen. That thought struck her and her shoulders tensed. “Oh, crap.”

“What?”

“I’m gonna have to learn to cook.” She put the plate and fork away. “ _I burn water.”_

“I don’t think you need to learn to cook, Max.” Angel replied, watching her in confusion. “Restaurants, take out, fast food and dumpsters, they’ve worked for years.”

“Not with babies on board.” Max replied sourly. “Dumpsters don’t, anyway.”

“You aren’t honestly thinking of taking your children on the run, are you?” Laura asked from the living room, disbelief clear. “I’m sure you can figure a way to carry them, but they’re babies. They can’t protect themselves, and if you’re attacked you can’t protect them.”

“I wasn’t saying I’m leaving.” Max replied sharply. “I know it’s impossible to do anything right now.”

“Is that why you were heading for Canada?” Laura walked into the kitchen, voice hushed so the kids wouldn’t hear. “You were hoping to find somewhere you could be safe?”

Max looked in the sink, glancing back up at Laura. “We were. Our home was… messed with. So we had to run. Sorry for giving birth on your roof.”

Laura looked sad for a moment, not sympathetic, which made Max wonder who exactly the woman was. She had a lot of the same feel as Dr. Martinez had. Laura grinned then, waving a hand. “You don’t need to apologize to me. That wasn’t my place. It’s Mr. Stark’s actually.”

She moved for the phone hanging from the wall, snapping her fingers. “I forgot to call and let him know you’re alright. He won’t admit it, but he was worried.”

“Wait!” Max spun, moving to stop her as Laura picked up the phone. “Don’t, please. I don’t know him, so he’s got no place being worried.”

Laura looked at Max with that same sadness. “Max, you gave birth on the roof of the Avengers Facility. They’re all worried about you.”

“All?” Max murmured, then she blanched a little. “Wait, so that guy, Tony Stark, is an Avenger? Who’s he?”

Surprise filled the older woman’s face.”You don’t know Mr. Stark is Iron Man?”

“Well, no. Didn’t watch much TV while on the run.” She replied. “I remember it being on billboards to call some number if anyone knew his whereabouts, when he got kidnapped.”

Laura sighed, setting the phone back in the cradle. “Well, my husband, Clint, is Hawkeye.”

“The dude who uses a bow and arrow and hides on rooftops?” Max laughed. “That’s not very, um, yeah.”

“We’ve talked about it before.” Laura shrugged. “As long as he doesn’t get killed, I won’t complain.”

“Pietro is Quicksilver, and Wanda is Scarlet Witch.” She contemplated her choices for a moment, wondering whether to reveal the other Avengers identities. She decided not to. “The others can tell you themselves, if you decide to meet them.”

“I want to meet them!” Angel called, running into the kitchen. She looked up at Max, a smug tilt to her bright eyes. “Mr. Stark is nice, and so is Mr. Barton. Wanda is cool. Pietro, too. Can we please see them.”

Max grimaced. Angel was staying out of her head, but Angel didn’t need to look to know Max was going to cave. “You play dirty, Ange.”

The blonde giggled. “Is that a yes?”

Laura watched with a smirk, finding the interaction interesting. Max sighed as twin cries came from upstairs, there was a thump, and Clint began cursing. Laura covered her mouth to hide her laugh.

“Yes, Angel. We can.”

“I’ll tell Mr. Stark you’re fine then.” Laura headed to the phone, glancing back at Angel, Max rushed upstairs to check on the babies. “Can to check on Clint for me?”

“Okay!” The birdkid stopped in the doorway, leaning in the frame to add, “Nudge and Iggy are the names Max gave her stillborns. Dusty and Raven are the twins.”

“Good choice.”

* * *

Max ended up spending most of the day in her temporary room with Dusty and Raven. They were persistent in staying as kittens, much to her annoyance. She found out fast that when she held them, they used their claws to hang on. Which hurt. A lot.

Also, Wanda was very eager to help her. “I love babies,” Wanda had explained while changing Dusty’s diaper as Max dealt with Raven’s. “They are little, soft people. They cannot do much, and love everyone.”

“Except Speedie.” Max had added, remembering how Dusty had begun screeching once he caught sight of Pietro, scaring Wanda and Max half to death. “Dusty hates him.”

“He does not want to share his mother’s time with another male.” Wanda replied. “Wait until you are in same room with Avengers. He will love Natasha, but not the others.” She went silent, then added, “Except maybe Vision. He is less man and more machine.”

Wanda had given Max the breakdown on each of the Avengers, using their hero names, lingering the most on Vision and the least on Tony. It was obvious the Sokovian (“We come from Sokovia. It is in Eastern Europe.”) wasn’t fond of the hero, and Max had to agree. He sounded like the typical rich dude who got bored and decided to fight crime.

“C’mon.” Max picked Dusty up, setting him on her shoulder. He stayed a kitten most often, his crying a lot louder, grating on the ears. Raven on the other hand stayed human as much as she could, her crying more quiet when human. “I hate being cooped up in here.”

“I understand the feeling.” Wanda carried Raven until the baby began to whine, in which case she passed the baby to Max. Max grumbled a bit as she situated the two, before asking, “You do?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “Pietro and I was experimented on as well. It was about a year ago. We were angry, and wanted revenge.” Wanda sighed. “Rage makes people do stupid things, Max. And knowing now who I had worked with… I wish I could take it all back. But I cannot.” She looked ahead, sad tilt to her mouth. "The only differences between us are age, and you being an unwilling participant."

"What did they give you, these people?" She asked, wanting to know if it was Itex.

"I have telepathy, chaos magic, and the power of probability." She explained. "The latter means anything that can happen will, depending on how I play my cards. I can make it happen with a wave of my hand. And, no, it was not who made you. I worked with Hydra."

That name was familiar. Max dug around in her brain as they came off the stairs. "Isn't that who was a branch of the Nazis or something?"

"Yes." Pietro appeared and Dusty hissed without looking over Max's shoulder. It was a breathy hiss, in little small gasps. Max couldn't help but laugh as Pietro made a sound of hurt, face contorted in pain. "My heart breaks at little one's reaction."

"It is fine, brother." Wanda chuckled. "He wants all his mother's attention, is all."

He snorts. “If that were the case, Dusty would not let Raven near.”

Raven cooed softly in her mom’s ear, gurgling. Something wet spread over Max’s shoulder. She tensed with a quiet, “Ew, gross.”

Wanda chuckled, shaking her head. “You do not have a spittle cloth?”

“Of course I have time to grab one while flying.” Max replied dryly, moving to sit down. Cooper and Lila moved closer, watching the babies with wide eyes.

“One of ‘em’s a kitten.” Copper stated, a little stunned. He looked up at Max. “You gave birth to a cat?”

“Dusty isn’t a cat. Er,” she reevaluated the comment, adding, “he can shift into one. So can Raven.”

Laura reached over the coffee table to hand her a soft cloth. “Here. For the drool. You’re gonna have to change your shirt later.”

“That’s cool!” Lila tilted her head, reaching out to rub at Dusty’s little ear. “Does it hurt like when they’re human?”

“Naw.” She shook her head, shifting Dusty to set the boy in her lap so she could wipe Raven’s face and clean up some of the drool. “They’d be crying constantly then.”

“Can I hold Dusty?” Angel asked, watching the kitten wave around his paws and softly bat at a giggling Lila’s nose.

“Sure.” Max shrugged. “You remember how?”

Angel gave her an unimpressed look. “Yes.”

“Good, have at.” She shifted Raven to her good arm, rocking her to hopefully get her back to sleep. The baby steadily refused, watching her Mom’s face with baby-like fascination. She mumbled to herself, watching Raven back, “Not even a day old and you’re focusing on things. Must be the bird DNA.”

Max fell asleep during _Brave_ , Raven asleep against her chest.

* * *

The twins were asleep, the sun wasn’t up yet, so Max slipped outside. It wasn’t to watch the sunrise. The sun had long ago lost its wonder in the morning and evening for her. It was to stretch her wings and go for a quick fly. Just a few circles around the farmhouse, close enough to hear her kids.

Max still found that weird to say. “Her kids,” “her babies,” “hers.” Something that, after everything in her life, couldn’t be taken away.

She slid off the top Laura had lent her, not wanting to damage what wasn’t hers. That was an odd thing to say too, Max thought as she rolled her shoulders and spread her wings. It was delicious to spread them again. Even a day without stretching them left a few kinks and knots in the long, feathery appendages.

With a run-and-jump kickstart, Max was in the air. She closed her eyes, careful to stay near the house. She focused on the wind as it breathed through her feathers, streaming her hair down her back. A sigh of contentment escaped her, one far more revealing than it should have been.

If Max tried just enough, she could imagine Dusty and Raven with her, in one of the baby carriers strapped to her front. Angel, Total, and her could just leave if she had one of those. Still head to Canada and start over. They could manage it.

“Max!”

Her eyes snapped open, watching Pietro wave an arm from his spot right in front of the porch steps. Neither Dusty nor Raven was awake, so what was he calling her for? Max frowned and swooped in for a quick landing, barely jerking forward when she landed on her feet abruptly.

“What is it?”

“You’re wings are awesome!” He told her with a grin. “You looked like a guardian angel.”

“Uh,” she furrowed her brows, confused he’d come out just to tell her that. “Thanks?”

“Ah,” he flapped a hand at her, “no thanks needed. I am sure you have been told that before.”

Max rose both her eyebrows, but didn’t reply. Instead she shook her head. “I’m going back to my stretch.” With a two fingered salute, Max turned and spread her wings. A strong jump put her in the air and she returned to her flying, ignoring Pietro sitting on the steps watching her.

It was weird. He wasn’t watching her in the way the white coats or Ella, Lila, and Cooper did. It wasn’t scientific or fascinated awe. It was the same way the Flock did. Like it was a normal thing to see someone with giant bird wings, flying.

When she landed thirty minutes later, the sun had broke the horizon halfway. Angel was up, helping Laura around the kitchen as Wanda and Clint sparred in the backyard. Pietro had gone inside, busy waking Lila and Cooper.

Laura waved as she came in the backdoor, short back on. “Morning, Max. How’d you sleep?”

“Uh, fine?” Max wasn’t entirely sure how to reply. She hadn’t been asked that question often enough to know. Angel was stirring the eggs, laughing softly. Max stuck her tongue out at Angel. “Like you’ve been asked that question often enough.”

“I haven’t.” Angel agreed. “But doesn’t that make it easier to explain how you slept?”

“I am not debating that with you.” Max shook her head, rolling her eyes. “Move over.”

“Nope! You are not burning the eggs.”

“I have to know how to cook for Dusty and Raven.” Max replied, trying to take the spatula.

“How about,” Laura took the spatula from Angel, who let out an exaggerated breath of relief, “I finish the eggs and you take the sausage out of the oven when the timer beeps?”

Max bit back rolling her eyes or sighing, and sat at the island, chin resting on her fist. Her eyes steadily watched the egg timer on the counter, shifting restlessly. _This isn't very fun,_ her eyes flickered to Laura handling the hash browns and eggs, Angel cutting strawberries. _Not even allowed to handle a knife. Heh, makes sense though._

It did. Despite great hand-eye coordination, Max was likely to cut herself. She was just really bad in the kitchen. It was a fact of life everyone in the Flock new, especially Iggy when– Max stopped that train of thought as Angel stopped cutting the strawberries.

 _Max, I could hear that._ Angel's solemn voice entered her mind. _It's okay to think about everyone. It's a good thing._

 _Angel,_ she glared at the back of the blonde's head, _this is not a therapy session._

Angel resumed working with the strawberries, stating in a knowing voice, _Just telling you._

 _Well, thank you._ Max grumbled dryly just as the timer went off. She stood, ovenmitt beside her in hand, when it was snatched out of her hand and the pan of sausage was on the counter. Her mouth dropped open, staring at the pan in stern confusion.

"Sorry," Pietro cackled from the livingroom. Max spun to glare at him. "With all this talk of your bad cooking skills, I decided to take them out." His grin got even wider. "I feared you'd burn them if you wanted any longer."

"You son of– get back here!" She yelled, chasing him around the livingroom and out the backdoor. The asshole wasn't even trying to run from her either! He was doing some cocky half-assed jog that made her want to punch him in the gut.

"Hold up!" Clint called, jumping in front of Max just as Wanda tripped Pietro as he ran past. Both Clint and Max backpedaled at the suddenly close proximity to keep from busting their foreheads together.

"What happened?" Wanda questioned, helping up her grumbling twin. He gave Wanda a dirty look but didn't say much more, which earned a dry look from Wanda. "Max?"

"He decided to be funny and do my job for me."

Wanda rose a dark brow, giving Pietro an unimpressed look. "Pietro, do not antagonize. I am sure she could skin you alive."

Max crossed her arms, still glaring at him. "At most I'd break his arm and a couple ribs. A black eye would look good, too."

Despite herself, the telepath chuckled, smile growing wide. Pietro made sounds of offense. "Sister, are you not to defend me?"

"Not when threats are warranted, brother." The younger replied, walking to Max's side. "Come, let's have breakfast."

Max looked into Wanda's face, reading her vaguely chipper expression. She nodded then, walking bedside Wanda to the house, leaving Clint and Pietro outside. Clint stared after a moment before following, muttering, "What are we? Chopped liver?"

Pietro was at the door, grinning at Clint. "No, no, no, of course not. Just you."

"Don't you dare!" Clint yelled, running for the door as it slammed closed and locked. "Dammit!"

* * *

It was getting close to dinner time when the Quinjet landed in the field. Max was setting the table so the kids could wash up after deciding it was a good idea to play in the back yard near the flower garden that was just weeded. Pietro and Wanda were off doing… something. Clint was apparently digging a pair of graves Max didn't want to think on. Laura herself had shown Max how to pull a Sacagawea and carry Raven and Dusty in a sling, only they were against her front instead of her back.

Laura wiped her hands, heading to open the door. "Clint! Dinner time!"

"Hope you got enough for six more, Mrs. Barton." A familiar voice greeted, the door opening of its own accord.

"Yes, I do." Laura replied from the livingroom, "Why not you all have a seat?" She popped into the dining room. "Max, could you add six plates? We have company."

Max set the last plate she had down, walking towards the living room, Laura at her heels. "Company as in…?"

She nodded slowly upon seeing the Avengers standing round in various forms of ease. Her heart had sped up, feet shifting into a defensive stance. Dusty and Raven slept on, undisturbed despite their mom's sudden discomfort.

"Uh, hi." She did an awkward, partial wave from where she stood. "Didn't expect so many. Or, y'know, so soon, with the whole protecting the world shtick."

The giant, buff bodybuilder with the really gentle eyes and scruffy Viking thing going on, giant hammer on his belt, shuffled a little, giving a bow. Max rose an eyebrow, looking between Laura and him as if to ask, _Is he for real?_ Sadly, from Laura's look, he was.

"Hi, Beowulf." She greeted, accessing him for anything threatening beyond his size, the hammer, and the fact he probably wasn't all that innocent. If she remembered right, Max was sure this guy could also summon lighting, fly using that hammer, and pack a big punch. His name was also Thor, but she'll act like she doesn't know that. "While I don't mean to be rude, I'm not really princess material. You'll have to do the bowing to Angel when she–" Max raises her voice so it carries upstairs for all three kids– " _decides to join humanity._ "

"My name is Prince Thor of Asgard." The Asgardian let the reference slide off his armor like water. "You are the lady to receive help from Stark, Barton, and Pietro?"

"Yeah," Max shifted Raven a little so she didn't lean against Dusty so heavily, the smaller squirming in his sleep. "What of it?"

"I wish to send my condolences regarding your stillborn children, and the state of which you gave birth." Her fingers stilled, eyes lifting from the sandy haired baby to land heavily on Thor. "It was most unfortunate."

Max bit a snarky retort back, turning on her heel for the kitchen. "Things happen. You keep moving."

"Maaaaax!" Lila called from the stairs, hopping down them two at a time. "Angel said she'll be down after changing her shirt. It got really muddy."

"How did she do that?" Lila began to fidget, playing with her skirt. "Lila?"

"We were splashing the water as we cleaned up."

"And where is Cooper?" Laura asked, hand on her hip.

"We, uh," the little brunette girl dug her foot into the flooring, suddenly shy. "Me and Angel splashed him because he was hogging the sink so he's gotta change too."

"She finally has friends her age and she gets them dirty." Max mumbled, opening the cabinet, reaching for the plates. "Next she'll be taking them flying."

"Go get your dad," Laura told Lila. "And we'll talk about what you did after dinner."

Lila nodded, still looking guilty, and darted past the Avengers to get Clint. Max had returned with the plates, glancing at the others when she passed into the dining room.

They all seemed partially uncomfortable in the house, like they'd been before but didn't stay long enough to accustom to it. Except for the redhead, the Black Widow– Max was pretty sure that was her heroine name. She looked at ease and home, even when she'd looked Max over and left the teen feeling ready to Fight or Fly.

"C'mon," she cajoled from the livingroom, "have a seat, take a load off. I don't bite…" she grinned to herself. "Well, unless you provoke me." _Like lock me in a cage._

_Max, don't tease them. They can become great allies._

With a scowl, Max set down the last plate with more force than necessary. The table shook, rattling the plates, cups, and silverware.

_Hello, Voice. You gonna actually give me something other than witty one liners?_

Max ignored how quiet the talk in the other room had gone. Her glare stayed aimed at the table, fixing the silverware as she bitched at the Voice.

_Are you going to answer me, or are you going to clam up again?_

_Max, friendship is a rare and beautiful thing. Try being nice to them. You'll be surprised where it takes you._

_Being nice doesn't get anyone anywhere._

_Being nice got you in a safe haven several times, Max. Try again. And again. And again. Keep going until you've found the niche that is right. Then, you can save the world properly._

In aggravation, Max sat down, rubbing her temples. _You certainly know how to annoy a birdkid. If you're not going to help, go away._

The Voice, for once, seemed to listen to her. It didn't speak again. Her headache kept coming, though, which was annoying. "Great. A headache."

"Would some Advil help?" Clint asked from the doorway, scaring Max. She jumped, turning in her seat, disturbing the babies. They began to fuss, Dusty shifting into a kitten as Raven let out a low, long whine. "Or do you need something stronger? You were muttering. Angrily."

Max huffed, shaking her head as she picked up Raven, standing so she could rock both by swaying her body. "No. I try to avoid medication unless it's really needed. Like with having teeth taken out or getting a chip removed from my arm."

Clint's eyebrows raised, crossing his arms. "You've had the latter done before? Pulled a Katniss post-75th Games."

She stared at him for a long moment, debating the merits of saying yes while admitting she doesn't exactly know who Katniss is. She recalled Ella talking about a Katniss, and Nudge reading a book about a 75th game.

"Yeah. I have." She shrugged her arm that had once lost all movement. "Couldn't use my arm because the tendons were severed." His eyebrows rose higher if possible. "They reconnected after a couple days."

"Damn."

Max turned, staring at Tony Stark. "That is crazy. You need to let me… ow!" He turned, glaring at the taller, more muscular guy with darker skin. "What was that for?"

"Don't antagonize the nice woman." He replied. "I'll call Pepper."

"I wasn't antagonizing, I was asking!" He grimaced. "Not very nicely."

"Stark," the well kept blond sighed, "you build robots and make clean energy. Stop it."

Max watched as a billionaire in his forties turned and stuck his tongue out like a four-year-old. Against better judgement, she snorted as the two began to argue. Settling Raven back in the sling when she saw the baby had gone to sleep, Dusty was lifted next. She gave a little flippant wave.

"I have a baby to go change. So, if you'll excuse me." She moved to leave.

"I am sorry for your loss." The Black Widow said with no preamble. "Losing a life before it's even had a chance to breathe is hard." Her eyes settled on Dusty, a small glimmer of awe there she frequently saw on Clint's face in a larger, more obvious dosage. "This world is unforgivable in the worst of ways."

The spy's eyes lifted to Max's, face passive. She nodded slightly. "I'm Natasha Romanov."

Resting Dusty on her shoulder, Max held out a hand. "Maximum Ride, everyone calls me–"

Angel shouted her name, stomping down the stairs with Cooper on her heels. "Max! Max, why didn't you tell me they came?" She was dressed in a pink skirt and white button down, sneakers cleaned.

"Because you can read minds and would have known once they hit a three mile radius." She replied, patting Dusty's back until he burped. A grin tugged her lips. "You've got dirt on your nose."

The little blonde angel rubbed at her nose, eyes crossing as she tried to look. Then she caught Max's thought and, for lack of a proper word, scowled. "That wasn't funny."

"Yes, it was." Max snarked back. "Now go sit. Dinner is in a few minutes."

"Okay." Angel grinned at the wiry black man. "I'm Angel. Who are you?"

 _And don't even think about influencing._ Max warned, heading up the stairs. _It's rude._

 _I know._ "I get the feeling you already know that, little lady. But, I'm Sam Wilson."

Max changed the twins diapers, washed her hands, and was downstairs in record time. Everyone but Wanda and Pietro were sat at the table, with three spaces open between Angel and Clint. That made her feel unsettled, them not being there.

"Where's the Wonder Twins?" She asked, brow furrowing.

"They didn't come in when I called them." Cooper shrugged. "Mom set aside some food for when they come in."

"Nope." Max pushed her seat back in. "Where were they, Coop?"

"Tree where Dad was earlier." Cooper shrugged. "Said they were busy."

"Dinner time is when you're not busy." Max replied, pushing open the front door and marching out. Everyone got up and out of their seats, crowding around the windows to watch her walk for the tree Clint had been digging under. It was actually kind of scary seeing her, sleepy babies nestled against her chest, back ramrod straight as she took long strides.

"Wanda, Pietro!" She called, and both looked up at her.

Pietro grinned. "Come to join us, Max?"

"No." Max rested her hands on her hips. "I've come to drag you to dinner. Dinner time, as Laura and Clint have both drilled, is family time. Unless you're dying, you are at it." She pointed at the house. "C'mon."

"We are praying for the children's souls." Wanda cut a ruffled Pietro off. "They were not allowed life, and so we pray. For them," she nodded to the small graves, nodding to Dusty and Raven next, "and their siblings. So they will have a long, happy life because Nudge and Iggy could not."

The double meaning was there, clear as day. Somehow, Max knew Wanda was aware of the double burial with both stillborns. Pietro didn't, but that was because it wasn't something he should know, not yet.

"Max, go have dinner. Get to know the Avengers for who they are, not what." Wanda smiled at her calmly. "We will finish praying and finish the graves."

For a moment, Max contemplated leaving. What the Voice had told her, how rare friendship was and to be nice, stopped her. Another long moment passed before she said, quietly, "I think I'll join you. I'm not going to pray, but… I'll join you."

Wanda's smile softened in a way Max hadn't realized it could until right then. Wanda opened up right then, eyes brightening. Pietro's own eyes sparked with excitement, blue going supernova. Max grinned at them.

_Angel, tell everyone to start without us. We're busy._


End file.
